1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand tool used for removing connectors with radial claws and a release button from thermoplastic, nylon or copper tubing by depressing the release button and forcing the connector and tubing apart.
2. Description of Related Art
Various manufacturers provide one-piece connectors for attaching to thermoplastic, nylon or copper tubing in low to medium pressure hydraulic or pneumatic circuits used in transportation as well as other applications. These connectors often have a release button and retractable radial claws. These claws bind the connector to the tubing. These connectors are designed for applications where fast assembly, disassembly and reassembly are important. Various size connectors are used in assorted applications.
These connectors were designed to be disassembled without tools. However, in field applications disassembly is difficult due to 1) the residual pressure within the tube, 2) the proximity to obstructions and hazardous conditions including hot machinery parts, 3) the accumulation of foreign debris (dirt, grease, oil) that makes it difficult to grasp the connector and tubing, 4) the space limitations experienced when working in many field applications and 5) the accumulation of dirt and oil on a technicians hands.
The current method of removing these connectors is a two-handed process. It is accomplished by first grasping the connector with the first hand and the tubing with the second hand. Next, the second hand is then used to push the tubing further into the connector to release the radial claws from the tubing. Then, using the thumb and first two fingers of the first hand, retract the release button which further retracts and holds the radial claws away from the tubing. This allows the second hand to remove the tubing from the connector. This requires clean tubing and a clean connector that allows for traction (ability to grasp without slipping), proximity to the work area and ample space within the work area to release the connector from the tubing.
Pliers and other tools are currently designed and used for a variety of other special purposes for assembly and disassembly of connectors. Some are pneumatically powered, requiring a power source. Others are bench mounted, reducing their usefulness for lack of portability. Some tools exist to remove plastic insulation, remove circlips, attach banding straps and attach crimped connectors to tubing. None of these can be used for the controlled removal of connectors with radial claws from thermoplastic, nylon or copper tubing without damage to the connector and/or tubing. In addition, no existing tools allow for adjusting to various size connectors nor designed for single hand use.